


Para traerte a mi lado como antes

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Multi, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Tras tres años huyendo, a Taemin se le había acabado el tiempo. Sin embargo, su libertad era lo de menos. Iba a convertirse en el chivo expiatorio de una guerra en ciernes y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.





	1. El fugitivo errante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurque/gifts).



> Esta historia fue escrita, en su mayoría, entre 2011 y 2012. Ayer me acordé de ella gracias a una lista de reproducción que estaba escuchando, y me he dicho que tengo que terminarla porque me queda meramente pasar el trámite de poner el final por escrito. Y de ahí que haya decidido incorporarla al archivo.
> 
> La empecé a petición de lurque, que me pidió que escribiese algo, lo que se me ocurriese, escuchando A little pain de Olivia Lufkin (Reira, en NANA). 
> 
> Esto fue lo que salió.

** El Fugitivo Errante **

 

* * *

 

 

Robar era un arte.

 

No había nadie mejor que Taemin para atestiguar semejante afirmación.

 

Y era un arte que con los años se perfeccionaba. Años y necesidad, porque si Taemin no agudizaba sus sentidos, no tendría nada que llevarse a la boca. Habría muerto de hambre tiempo atrás. Siempre ayudaba, claro, que las ciudades que él acostumbraba a pisar fuesen de todo menos respetables.

 

No le quedaba mucho continente por el que huir. Cada vez estaba más peligrosamente cerca de los controles y de las redadas.

 

Alguien lo estaba persiguiendo.

 

Sabía que había salido del palacio en el mismo momento en el que el Príncipe se había enterado de su desaparición. El problema residía en que dependiendo de quien fuese, algunas estrategias eran mejores que otras. Como no tenía información sobre sus cazadores, se había encontrado a sí mismo obligándose a ser aleatorio, a mezclar técnicas de confusión que funcionarían con un tipo de perseguidores y otras que tendrían efecto con los demás. Una tarea casi imposible y cansada, por supuesto. Los recursos del Príncipe no tenían límites y Taemin nunca estaría a la altura. Si no conseguía desaparecer rápido, ahora que el tiempo se le agotaba, en el momento en el que desde la capital decidiesen enviar a los mejores perros de presa que tenían, Taemin estaría acabado.

 

Pensar en el Príncipe y en el palacio nunca traía consigo nada bueno, así que se giró, se arrebujó más en la capa que ocultaba sus rasgos de ojos ajenos y guardó la manzana que acababa de robar de uno de los puestos del mercado en la misma bandolera en la que momentos antes había dejado caer monedas de oro.

 

Estaba anocheciendo y el tiempo era típico de otoño. Tan frío que cortaba la piel de su rostro pero con la invaluable oportunidad de deleitarse con un cielo estrellado cuya belleza Taemin no podía dejar de adorar. Siempre se había sentido extrañamente interesado por el cielo.

 

Mientras el vaho de su aliento ascendía creando una nube frente a sus ojos, Taemin recordó que en lo que parecía otra vida, otro él, había recorrido entre risas los tejados de la ciudad más hermosa del mundo teniendo como única iluminación las estrellas. Y se preguntó si a tantos kilómetros de distancia como estaban, sus antiguos amigos seguían sentándose y hablando de todo y de nada bajo ellas. Se preguntó si Sulli y Luna sonreirían con la misma paz en los ojos que antes, si Kibum seguiría cambiando el color de los suyos para combinarlos con su pelo, al que le daba un aspecto diferente cada semana. Recordó a Jonghyun y no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando en su caso obtuvo una respuesta en vez de una duda: seguramente no habría crecido ni un centímetro y seguiría siendo el más bajito de todos ellos.

 

Sin embargo el mayor número de interrogantes iban para él. Siempre había sido el mejor de todos ellos, el que pasaba más tiempo con los niveles avanzados en la Academia, el que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo: mayores y niños por igual, el que no se rendía nunca, por ardua que resultase la tarea. Y es que…

 

Ahora que Taemin ya no estaba… ¿a quién abrazaba Minho cuando todo su grupo se reunía bajo la luz de la luna?

 

El mero detalle de plantearse semejantes cuestiones lo dejaba descentrado, preocupado y demasiado nostálgico. Ponía reproches en su mente que trataba de ahogar manteniéndose siempre en movimiento. Por eso mismo no se consentía, por norma, ni recordar sus nombres.

 

No podía dejarse llevar por su otra vida, por el otro Taemin. Por ese que había sido un niño estúpido y poco preparado para el día en el que tuviese que enfrentarse a lo peor, a lo inimaginable.

 

Detuvo sus pensamientos ahí, forzándose a enderezar los hombros. Había descubierto, con el tiempo, que los gestos físicos ayudaban a que se convenciese a sí mismo de lo que tenía que hacer y lo que tenía que hacer era erradicarlos de su mente para siempre. Había sido lo primero que se había prometido cuando se había encontrado solo. Olvidar. Olvidar esa vida con la que su hermano había acabado de un golpe. Esa vida en la que había dejado a personas importantes atrás sin voltearse una última vez a mirarlos. Cada vez tenía la sensación de que sus rostros se desdibujaban más en su mente y, a su pesar, había una parte de él que quería sentirse triste al respecto a pesar de tener claro, que, olvidarlos, era la única forma de seguir sobreviviendo.

 

Pero la memoria era al mismo tiempo un lujo que no podía permitirse y una tortura imposible de  resistir.  Se  contentaba  con  contener  las  ganas  de  arriesgarse  a  pensar  en  ellos.  Se contentaba con repetirse que ahora era más fuerte que ellos.

 

Por lo general, era una estrategia que solía funcionar.

 

Había vivido más, había afinado hasta límites insospechados sus poderes y sus atributos físicos. Era inteligente, ágil y podía sonreír y llorar a voluntad. Podía manipular a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. O casi cualquiera, pero aquellos a los que no podía convencer, Taemin no tenía ningún escrúpulo en herir o matar.

 

Sobrevivir no era un juego. Y para sobrevivir iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

 

Recorrió poco a poco el mercado nocturno de Ishtal, deteniéndose aquí y allí para robar. Comida, monedas, joyas. Lo suficiente para poder canjearlas y comprar un billete para la próxima ciudad. O un caballo. Taemin estaba harto de viajar a pie. Lo mantenía en forma, sí, pero se acercaba el invierno y con la nieve iba a ser poco factible seguir huyendo. El invierno anterior había estado a punto de costarle su vida, y no tenía intención de repetir la experiencia. Iba a necesitar un refugio para la estación y pronto. Sería irónico que su hermano estuviese cambiando leyes a lo largo y ancho del Imperio para atraparlo y él muriese congelado en un bosque en medio de la nada.

 

El problema, claro, era conseguir alejarse de la sombra del Príncipe y cada vez estaba más seguro de que, con la pleitesía que todo el mundo rendía al gran Imperio, no iba a haber lugar en la tierra en el que protegerse.

 

Si al menos las leyendas y los murmullos fuesen ciertos…

 

Pero había aprendido que no lo eran, nunca lo eran, y dejarse llevar por lo que los trovadores contaban en cada posada era un error. Por culpa de fiarse, al principio, lo habían capturado unos traficantes de esclavos para ser vendido. Sólo su ingenio en momentos de desesperación había evitado que terminase siendo vendido al Duque Leeteuk como esclavo. Un Duque Leeteuk que conocía a Taemin desde que Taemin había nacido y se habría dado cuenta de que ese esclavo potencial era mucho más valioso que un joven atractivo del montón.

 

Estaba pensando en ellos de nuevo.

 

Maldijo para sus adentros. No iba a ser una buena noche si no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso. Murmurando para sí mismo, decidió volver a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

 

Tampoco podía robar mucho, claro. Si adquiría lo suficiente como para que la gente se percatase darían la alerta y Taemin, seguramente, era de los pocos totalmente desconocidos de aspecto sospechoso. Llamar la atención de los guardias de la ciudad era otra de esas cosas en una larga lista que no podía permitirse.

 

Al llegar al final de la calle principal se desvió hacia el callejón que servía de hogar a tabernas, pensiones y, sin duda, el negocio más rentable de toda ciudad costera: prostíbulos. Los había hasta en la capital, ocultos fuera de las montañas y, seguramente, mucho más elegantes que cualquiera que pudiese funcionar en Ishtal. Taemin había aprendido pronto que eran el mejor lugar en el que esconderse. Demasiado a la vista, con demasiados testigos, tan obvio que no se iban a molestar en preguntar allí porque, realmente, todas las noches entraban decenas de encapuchados con actitudes sospechosas. Taemin solo era uno más. Con conjurar una ilusión sobre sí mismo cuando se quedase a solas con quien elegiese le llegaba. Garantizaba las tres, cuatro horas de sueño con las que había estado sobreviviendo cada vez que ponía un pie en una ciudad o en un pueblo.

 

Los bosques eran diferentes, claro. Allí se sentía infinitamente más protegido. Las partículas de magia fluían en mayor número, otorgando mayor auspicio a aquellos con control sobre ellas de lo que las ciudades ofrecerían nunca. En los bosques, el poder de Taemin aumentaba por cien su alcance. Los guardias normales, incluso los militares, se convertían en insectos que podía aplastar con un movimiento de sus manos. E incluso aunque fuesen acompañados de algún mago, no había tantos bajo el control de su hermano mayor que pudiesen dejar sus obligaciones oficiales, perseguirlo y resultar siendo una verdadera amenaza para Taemin.

 

Los que podrían serlo, al menos por el momento, no habían salido en su búsqueda. Si lo hubiesen hecho, Taemin no seguiría libre.

 

Ishtal, al menos, no era tan opresiva como otras ciudades en las que Taemin había estado. El gran lago suponía un horizonte abierto de agua y aire y magia. La ciudad, asentada en el lateral Imperial, estaba justo frente a Ashtil. Dado que era imposible cruzarlo por tierra debido a las montañas y era demasiado enorme como para llegar a ningún lado nadando, Ishtal y Ashtil contaban con dos puertos bulliciosos y dinámicos repletos de actividad. En sí mismo, como pasaba con el resto de fronteras, el lago era la frontera este del Imperio porque, en Ashtil, la magia desaparecía y entre sus habitantes no nacía gente con magia, terminando así la península que el Príncipe de los Magos tenía bajo su poder.

 

Precisamente porque el lago sí tenía magia, era un lugar temperamental. Había tempestades y no era extraño que en los siete días de navegación entre una ciudad y otra se alzasen olas de más de diez metros que no seguían lógica alguna y convertían el viaje en una aventura peligrosa. Por no mencionar las criaturas que vivían en sus profundidades, siempre dispuestas a darse un banquete ocasional con cualquiera de los barcos a que hacía la travesía de una ciudad a la otra.

 

Con todo, seguía siendo preferible antes que las montañas. Todo el mundo sabía que los bosques del norte estaban malditos y nadie que se adentrase en ellos salía con vida. Y los del sur estaban infestados de dragones y criaturas de equiparable poder que odiaban a los humanos.

 

No. La única vía de comunicación factible era por barco.

 

La zona baja de la ciudad, que estaba lo suficientemente próxima al agua y al espacio abierto que suponía el lago, hacía que Taemin notase el cosquilleo constante del poder en el aire y respirase con más tranquilidad. Pasar por zonas con demasiada gente y poca magia siempre le provocaba claustrofobia.

 

Dudó delante de uno de los burdeles y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era descender hacia los muelles y pagar un pasaje para el día siguiente. Elegir un barco adecuado, que contase con un par de magos en la tripulación cuyo poder pudiese ayudarlos a llegar sanos y salvos, no era sencillo. Al menos no por el precio que Taemin estaba dispuesto a pagar. Necesitaba, además, que no fuesen muy afines al Príncipe, y que llevasen la gente suficiente para poder escapar los controles de Ashtil que la Embajada del Imperio tenía derecho a efectuar sobre todos aquellos que desembarcasen.

 

Cuanto antes saliese de allí mejor. Los negocios primero.

 

A esas horas de la noche no había ruido en las calles desiertas. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido constante y rítmico de las botas de Taemin contra los viejos y gastados adoquines. A diferencia de Ashtil, que vivía gracias a comerciar productos del Imperio con el resto del mundo, Ishtal era mucho más pobre y cuna de famosos piratas y delincuentes. Sabía que desde palacio defendían que tener dos grandes dotaciones en ambas ciudades era malgastar recursos. En Ishtal podía embarcar quien quisiera: los criminales que llegasen a Ashtil serían apresados y repatriados al Imperio, y en Ashtil el control sobre quién embarcaba en dirección al Imperio era férreo e increíblemente restrictivo.

 

El chisporroteo de la magia a su alrededor fue más fuerte cuando la amplia zona del puerto quedó a la vista. El agua, a escasa distancia, brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

 

Fue su instinto el que detuvo sus pasos y lo obligó a detenerse y observar antes de seguir adelante, mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

 

El muelle estaba plagado de soldados imperiales. Reconoció a un oficial, alto y musculoso. El otro Taemin lo había conocido, claro.

 

Nichkhun.

 

Maldijo entre dientes y se escondió entre las sombras.

 

Sería mucha casualidad que ese despliegue de fuerza se debiese a algo que no fuese buscarlo.

 

Imposible.

 

Nichkhun era uno de los soldados de élite de su hermano, seguramente ya se había convertido en un oficial en toda regla. Había entrenado con ellos para ayudarlos a no confiar demasiado en su poder mágico. Taemin sabía que tenía las habilidades necesarias para detener ataques básicos. De los intermedios se ocupaban las protecciones de su uniforme. Y lo demás podía suplirlo su destreza natural.

 

Nichkhun era peligroso y no importaba todo lo que la magia de Taemin había crecido en sus años en soledad.

 

Observó en silencio, barajando opciones en su cabeza. Salir de la ciudad sin ser visto acababa de convertirse en un reto. Tomar un barco a Ashtil un imposible. Podría regresar a la anterior, pero lo estarían buscando. Con tal despliegue, sin duda tendrían las salidas y entradas habituales vigiladas lo que significaba que si lo tenían cercado en un área determinada estaba seguro de que enviarían magos tras él. Magos que podían haber sido amigos de su infancia. Y con todo, era mejor que fuesen antiguos compañeros de Taemin y no de su hermano porque aunque había mejorado, no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente al círculo interno del Príncipe y salir con vida.

 

Taemin atribuía la mitad de su éxito a no crearse falsas esperanzas. La otra mitad era cuestión ser honesto consigo mismo en todo momento y conocer sus límites. Por eso sabía que tenía que conseguir desaparecer de allí sin levantar sospechas.

 

Si es que eso era posible.

 

Todavía estaba analizando sus opciones, cuando una figura más o menos de la altura de Nichkhun apareció por uno de los callejones y fue directo al líder de las tropas. Iba vestido con una capa que rozaba el suelo a su espalda, de ese característico color rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro en la oscuridad y que indicaba su posición en todo el territorio. Era un color prohibido para los habitantes normales, uno que suscitaba temor y admiración por igual.

 

El mundo de Taemin se detuvo.

 

Habría reconocido esa forma de moverse en cualquier lugar.

 

Para cuando el recién llegado se bajó la capucha de la capa, dejando a la luz sus rasgos, Taemin estaba dividido entre la necesidad de moverse para ver cómo los años habían tratado ese rostro tan familiar o huir lo más lejos posible.

 

Ganó la primera opción.

 

Minho no había cambiado. Seguía poseyendo esa belleza clásica y masculina que lo había hecho destacar entre todos ellos, ya de por sí considerados la élite de la élite. Había crecido, era más alto y tenía los hombros indudablemente más anchos. Parecía cómodo en un cuerpo que era más de hombre que del adolescente que Taemin había visto por última vez. Con todo, Taemin no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción. Estaba seguro de que si se ponían espalda contra espalda la diferencia entre ellos sería la de siempre. No se había quedado del todo atrás en eso de crecer, y la familiaridad de su felicidad momentánea le recordó las tardes de juegos en el palacio que habían compartido. Una de las escasas diferencias era que Minho tenía el pelo más largo, recogido en una coleta que marcaba la perfecta línea de su mandíbula.

 

Taemin ahogó una risa que estaba a medio camino de un sollozo. Lo había echado tanto de menos que tenerlo delante de improvisto esta revolviendo todo su ser.

 

Minho había sido su _todo_. Taemin había adorado a su hermano, por supuesto, igual que al resto de sus amigos. Había sido el más joven de todos, el hermano pequeño adoptivo de la mayoría. Había estado sobreprotegido, cuidado y sus días habían sido pacíficos y tranquilos, repletos de risas, travesuras y juegos. Pero de entre todos, Minho… Minho lo había tratado como a un igual, y no un hermano pequeño adorable. Minho había compartido y ofrecido sin reclamar en ningún momento que Taemin le correspondiese. Había sido el que había salido a correr por los tejados con él en las noches de invierno, a pesar de saber que los castigarían en cuanto descubriesen su ausencia, a pesar de saber que sería él, y no Taemin, el que recibiese el grueso de las reprimendas.

 

Minho había estado ahí cuando las pesadillas por la muerte de sus padres lo asaltaban noche tras noche, abrazándolo en la cama que Taemin le había suplicado que compartiesen.

 

Minho era el primer amor de Taemin.

 

Pestañeó varias veces en rápida sucesión para deshacerse de las lágrimas que le emborronaban la vista. Tenía que pensar con frialdad. Con la misma que había ejercido al irse sin poner a nadie sobre aviso, la misma que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir siendo un fugitivo.

 

Minho era un golpe bajo, pero Taemin tenía que ser más fuerte que su mayor debilidad.

 

Especialmente porque, sin lugar a dudas, su antiguo mejor amigo estaba organizando a una división del ejército de su hermano para capturarlo y arrastrarlo de regreso a palacio. La capa que llevaba puesta le daba mayor rango que al resto del ejército, sólo por debajo de la Guardia Personal del Príncipe y un selecto número de nobles. Minho era el cerebro tras la trampa. Racionalmente, Taemin lo sabía sin asomo de dudas. Emocionalmente no podía evitar creer que Minho seguía siendo _su_ Minho y no pasaría nada. A menos que lo enviase al palacio. Si lo hacía… Allí sería sometido, por las buenas o por las malas, hasta que fuese una marioneta más bajo las órdenes del Consejero Delegado, ese hombre que había cambiado tanto a su hermano como para que ofreciese recompensa por su cabeza. Preferiblemente para ser capturado vivo, pero con permiso para matarlo si las cosas se ponían complicadas.

 

Taemin siempre había odiado al Consejero Delegado Sooman, aunque, de niño, ni siquiera había entendido por qué.

 

Tenía  que  huir  de  la  ciudad.  Perderse  en  el  bosque  era  mejor.  Hasta  era  mejor  ir  a  las montañas, las del norte o las del sur, daba igual, porque los dragones eran inofensivos en comparación con la forma en la que Minho podría destrozarlo.

 

Se movió con más brusquedad de la prudente y uno de los soldados vio el ondear de su capa. Taemin maldijo y echó a correr.

 

Se sabía escurridizo, así que se escabulló por dos callejuelas antes de que el grueso de los soldados saliese a perseguirlo. Los problemas, sin embargo, no llegaron hasta que no sintió, como un mazazo, la presencia invasiva de la magia de Minho buscándolo.

 

Los tres años que Taemin llevaba huyendo del mundo habían provocado un aumento considerable en el poder de Minho. Era tal la fuerza y fiereza de su búsqueda que Taemin necesitó detener su carrera y doblarse por la cintura. Trató de respirar con calma, de controlar los mecanismos de defensa que gritaban en su interior para que los dejase salir a la luz.

 

Minho era poderoso, sí. Era fuerte, disciplinado y siempre había sido uno de los pocos capaces de  asimilar  cada  pequeño  detalle  de  su  entrenamiento  para  mejorar. Tenía  el  talento,  la dedicación y un objetivo que conseguir. Hacerse un poco más fuerte cada día que pasaba era algo tan natural para Minho como respirar. Tres años sin Taemin no iban a cambiar eso. Al contrario, seguramente le habían dejado con más tiempo que dedicar a sus entrenamientos, a sus responsabilidades, a las cosas que Taemin siempre había sido acusado por otros de entorpecer y sobre las que Minho nunca había manifestado la más mínima queja.

 

De todas formas, no importaba mucho cuánto hubiese aumentado en poder cuando Taemin era parte del linaje real. Si lo presionaban lo suficiente podía provocar la destrucción de la ciudad con un pestañeo. Si se dejaba llevar y daba el paso que lo separaba de la locura… Las consecuencias para el mundo podrían ser terribles. Y eso era, realmente, lo que su hermano y Sooman estaban buscando. Probar y demostrar que era un peligro público. Demostrar que estaba loco y había caído en el Lado Oscuro.

 

Todo mago debía ser ejecutado inmediatamente en caso de que terminasen en el Lado Oscuro. Se mordió el labio y apretó los dientes.

 

No iban a ganar.

 

_No iban a ganar_.

 

Inspirando profundamente mantuvo su magia oculta, como hasta ese momento, y se enderezó.

 

Volvió a correr en dirección a una de las puertas de la ciudad. No tenía muy buen sentido de la orientación, pero tampoco era especialmente necesario. Sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a las montañas eran remotas, eligiese las que eligiese, así que consintió que fuesen sus pasos y no su cabeza los que lo guiasen.

 

Todo quedaba en manos de la Suerte.

 

 


	2. El Más Buscado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong estaba allí en su acostumbrada visita a Ishtal previa al principio del invierno. En esa ocasión, el destino había puesto en su rutina el cambio que iba a terminar con su vida tal y como la conocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos adentrándonos en este mundo de magia poco a poco.
> 
> A quienes leáis, espero que lo disfrutéis.

** El Más Buscado  **

 

* * *

 

 

Jaejoong serpenteó entre los puestos del mercado en busca del último objeto de su lista. Sabía que iba a ser una adquisición difícil de encontrar pero teniendo en cuenta que era la última ocasión en la que iba a pasar por la ciudad antes de que el invierno comenzase, también era su última oportunidad para encontrarlo. El mayor problema que tenía era que sabía perfectamente como quería que fuese. Visualizaba los detalles claramente en su cabeza y no tenía por costumbre conformarse con menos, lo que significaba que necesitaba unos guantes de piel de dragón blanco: flexibles, cómodos y resistentes al fuego y al rayo. También tenían que ser completamente impermeables al frío, por supuesto.

 

Era su regalo de cumpleaños para Junsu, de ahí la importancia de dar con los guantes perfectos.

 

No era una tarea fácil. Ishtal era el punto de partida y regreso de todas las expediciones que cazaban dragones en las montañas del sur pero pocas veces se quedaba con los botines. Los valiosos resultados de la caza eran enviados a otras ciudades, principalmente a la capital. La piel de dragón era un favorito a la hora de crear ropa para los magos. Soportaba que la amoldasen con magia, creando conjuros de protección o reservas extra de poder, era bonita y resistía las especialidades más poderosas sin demasiados desgastes prematuros.

 

Lamentablemente, incluso en la capital era un material escaso. Cazar dragones no era fácil y pocos que se dedicaban a la profesión llegaban a su séptima expedición. Y los dragones blancos eran menos comunes que los azules o rojos, de ahí que su cometido fuese una tarea más cerca de imposible que de factible.

 

Por suerte, Jaejoong era un experto a la hora de encontrar gangas y hacer negocios. Por eso siempre era él quien iba a la ciudad y no alguno de los otros.

 

Esa noche, sin embargo, no había nada digno de mención en ninguno de los mercados nocturnos. Ninguno de sus vendedores habituales tenía nada semejante. Podría resignarse ante el color, pero quería unos guantes.

 

Suspiró, mirando el Mercado del Este con el ceño fruncido.

 

Todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga, alguien que le daba mucha más esperanza que otros mercaderes más mediocres. Si a pesar de haberlo avisado, él no había conseguido hacerse con un par, Jaejoong estaba listo para rendirse y pensar en otra cosa que regalarle a Junsu.

 

Con esa determinación, echó a caminar en dirección a la Puerta Norte. Era, con diferencia, el sector menos poblado de la ciudad, tanto, que ni siquiera había guardias custodiando sus calles. La suerte era que al menos tampoco había delincuentes. Todo el mundo con sentido común rehuía la Puerta Norte, y sólo gente muy valiente, muy loca o con muy pocas opciones, se asentaba a vivir por allí. Y todo por miedo y superstición.

 

Nadie quería acercarse a las montañas malditas. Hasta los dragones eran mejor. Ellos, al menos, eran  visibles.  Según la  leyenda, en  el norte  no  había  nada más que  fantasmas y espíritus desconocidos capaces de volverle la piel del revés a cualquier humano. Era dónde nacía el invierno, dónde las pesadillas del mundo se escondían durante el día.

 

Jaejoong siempre ponía los ojos en blanco ante tales exageraciones, teatrales y dramáticas.

 

Resopló, decidiendo que era mejor no detenerse demasiado en la estupidez general, y se propuso disfrutar de la oportunidad de caminar libremente entre la neblina baja de esa parte de la ciudad. Y es que, fuese noche o día, siempre había niebla en esa zona. En días calurosos no era más que una nube alrededor de los tobillos de la gente pero en noches frías de otoño como esa era un velo que rodeaba con mimo las calles y daba, probablemente, esa impresión fantasmagórica y maldita que no hacía nada por desmontar concepciones estúpidas.

 

Con los años, Jaejoong había aprendido a disfrutar de esos paseos en los que podía estar cómodo en la soledad, en los que podía sentirse reconfortado en el silencio. Las calles apenas iluminadas por la luz de las estrellas y la luna creciente, cubiertas por esa neblina fina, eran una visión llena de una magia que nada tenía que ver con la fuerza. Había belleza en el sector norte de Ishtal, aunque pareciese que sólo sus ojos pudiesen verla.

 

Comenzó a silbar, tarareando una canción que inventaba a cada paso que avanzaba. Nunca le faltaba el buen humor cuando se adentraba en esa parte de la ciudad. Una vez delante de la puerta de aspecto viejo que buscaba, Jaejoong se detuvo y llamó tres veces.

 

—¿Taegun?

 

Como no escuchó ningún tipo de respuesta se encogió de hombros y empujó el portón de madera, sin dejarse influir por la falta de respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, conocía lo suficientemente bien al dueño de la casa. Como suponía, su viejo amigo estaba frente a su mesa de trabajo, rodeado de cuero de diferentes tipos y objetos brillantes. Ji Sung, como prefería ser llamado, era el mejor artesano de todo el Imperio, aunque no hubiese ningún tipo de reconocimiento oficial ni tuviese fama más allá de sus clientes habituales. No solía vender directamente al usuario final sus productos, y no le importaba llevarse el crédito que merecía su trabajo, de ahí que el método de dejar que otros vendiesen sus objetos como propios hacía que pudiese vivir tan aislado en el norte de Ishtal como vivía.

 

Pero lo que era irrefutable era que Jaejoong no había visto, ni siquiera en la capital, a nadie trabajar tan bien como trabajaba él. Por eso era su última esperanza para conseguir los guantes que tenía en mente.

 

Si él no los tenía, nadie lo haría.

 

—Podría venir a robarte un día y ni te enterarías— murmuró contra su oreja. Taegun dio un salto y lanzó lo que tenía en las manos contra la pared de la impresión. Jaejoong comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

 

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

 

—Claro que no. ¿Quién iba a abastecerme si no fuese por ti?

 

—¿Qué quieres esta vez?

 

—Los guantes de piel de dragón de los que hablamos la última vez, preferiblemente blancos. ¿Tienes?

 

—Siempre tengo guantes de piel de dragón. En algún sitio tendrán que comprar los exploradores, porque en los puestuchos del mercado ya te digo yo que no encuentras nada para hacerle frente a una de esas criaturas. Ahora bien, lo del color… eso, como te dije en su momento, ya es más raro. Los dragones blancos son bastante difíciles de encontrar. Pero que no se diga que he fallado con algún encargo… déjame ir a buscarlos.

 

Taegun se perdió en el interior de la tienda y Jaejoong utilizó la ocasión para observar con calma los nuevos objetos, esos que en los que había estado trabajando durante las últimas semanas. Tenía un puñal interesante. Jaejoong acarició el filo, perfectamente equilibrado y deslizó un dedo sobre el exquisito cuero de dragón de la empuñadura. Se había enamorado al instante de él e iba a llevárselo a casa. Los puñales siempre eran útiles.

 

Cuando Taegun apareció de nuevo, Jaejoong había apartado, además del puñal, un cinturón de piel de dragón de centelleante color azul y un brazalete que tenía engarzada una magicita de considerable tamaño.

 

La magicita era un mineral fascinante.

 

Podía contener magia para ser usada fuese uno un mago o no. Se recargaba sola y, sin ser empleada, era de un tono blanquecino sin lustre. Una vez en contacto con su dueño, con la persona que la cargaba de magia, cambiaba de color para adaptarse a su propietario. Taegun, que ya sonría triunfalmente y agitaba contra el aire un par de guantes de piel de dragón blanco, aumentó su sonrisa más todavía al ver la selección de Jaejoong  sobre  la  mesa.  Los  guantes,  por  su parte,  eran exactamente  idénticos  a  lo  que Jaejoong tenía en mente. Perfectos para Junsu.

 

—¿Cuánto?

 

—Lo de siempre. No voy a verte hasta después del invierno, así que ya puedo ir aprovechando ahora.

 

Lo de siempre significaba que Taegun iba a hacerle un descuento simplemente porque eran amigos y, cuando habían llegado por primera vez a Ishtal, le habían salvado de ser asesinado por una banda de ladrones. Nunca le ponía precio a lo que vendía para ellos. Argumentaba que era como si pusiese precio a su vida, y Taegun consideraba que respirar era más valioso que todo lo que poseía junto. Por eso, Jaejoong era el que determinaba el precio de cada cosa. Y la sinceridad de Taegun al consentir que se llevase las cosas gratis, si así lo deseaba, era lo que lo impulsaba a pagar el precio de mercado para lo que llevaba. No lo habían salvado para vivir a su costa durante el resto de sus vidas, igual que no tenían interés alguno en recompensas. Lo habían hecho porque era lo que había que hacer, pero claro, no era el único toduzo de los dos. Las veces en las que Taegun se había negado a aceptar el dinero, Jaejoong había rebatido sus argumentos diciéndole que si Taegun tenía más dinero podría  comprar materias  primas  de mejor calidad,  lo  que  redundaba  en  beneficio mutuo. Tras una mirada rápida sobre su mercancía, sacó cien monedas de oro de la bolsa de dinero que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?— le preguntó, ojeando de nuevo la cantidad de cosas a medio hacer que había en la mesa de trabajo.

 

Otra parte de su acuerdo era que si tenía tiempo, Jaejoong imbuía algunos de los objetos con propiedades mágicas. Nunca personalizando, por supuesto, porque no podía permitirse que su sello mágico personal quedase en cualquiera de esos objetos cuyo destino se escapaba al control de Jaejoong, pero sí cosas genéricas y prácticas que cualquier mago podría hacer.

 

—No, nada por ahora. En invierno nunca hay mucho movimiento y tener artículos especiales no es nada más que una llamada a ser robado— Jaejoong asintió, guardó con cuidado los guantes de Junsu y el resto de cosas y volvió a cubrirse con la capa—. Oye, ten cuidado con los muelles— advirtió Taegun con tal seriedad que Jaejoong levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

 

—¿Algo inusual?

 

—Ayer llegó un contingente considerable del ejército, general incluido.

 

Jaejoong se puso en alerta al instante. Que a su alrededor hubiese personas bajo comando directo del Príncipe nunca traía nada bueno. Pero era extraño porque no había nada en esas regiones que pudiese de ser interés para la gente de la capital. Absolutamente nada.

 

—¿Por? ¿Sabes que hacen por aquí?

 

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero claro, a ti no te interesan las pocas noticias a las que puedas tener acceso cada vez que apareces por aquí. Están buscando al hermano del Príncipe —Jaejoong frunció el ceño y esperó, antes de empezar a hacerse preguntas cuya respuesta no sabía si quería escuchar. Taegun, al ver su expresión, frunció el ceño—. Al menos, sabías que el hermano pequeño del príncipe tiene precio por su cabeza. No tan elevado como el vuestro, pero casi. ¿No? —Jaejoong negó con la cabeza por toda respuesta. ¿La Fierecilla tenía precio por su cabeza? ¿Qué narices había pasado en palacio?—. No me explico cómo eres capaz de ser tan  ajeno  al  mundo  que  te  rodea.  Pero  bueno —Taegun  suspiró,  como  si  lo  dejase  por imposible. Jaejoong tuvo que contenerse para no urgirlo a que continuase de una vez con un grito—. Nadie sabe muy bien el motivo. La mayoría habla de traición contra su propio hermano, pero hace tres años que se ha fugado del palacio y desde entonces está en búsqueda y captura. Los rumores, los veraces, han ido acercando a un chaval que encaja con su descripción física por esta zona y, por lo que yo sé, el Mago Imperial que acompaña al general fue el artífice de la trampa que han preparado para él. Sea como fuere, ten cuidado con los muelles. No sería apropiado que buscando un premio de cuarta se topasen con el premio gordo de pura casualidad.

 

—Gracias por el aviso— respondió Jaejoong tenso.

 

Taegun no insistió y dejó que Jaejoong saliese de su casa-taller con cara de ensimismado. Estaba bien que le hubiese avisado. De esta forma Jaejoong estaba seguro de que tendría la conciencia tranquila, que era como tenía que estar porque ocurriese lo que ocurriese, nada sería culpa de Taegun. Aunque los dos sabían, ya mientras hablaba, que Jaejoong volvería sobre sus pasos e iría directamente a la zona de los muelles a averiguar de qué cojones iba todo  eso. La advertencia había  cumplido  su propósito y todo lo que ocurriese  de ahí en adelante recaería al cien por cien sobre los hombros de Jaejoong.

 

Pero…

 

No podía dejar de pensar en la noticia, vieja para el resto del mundo, que a él se le hacía tan nueva y hasta inverosímil. La Fierecilla, apodo con el que había bautizado a Taemin cuando éste apenas sabía caminar, _jamás_ traicionaría a su hermano. Que Jaejoong llevase cinco años lejos de allí no significaba que cosas tan esenciales como el amor de Taemin fuesen a cambiar porque sí. Tenía que haber algo más tras la recompensa por la cabeza de Taemin, y ese algo más apestaba al Consejero Delegado.

 

El mero hecho de recordarlo hizo que apretase los dientes y maldijese en un murmullo. Odiaba a ese hombre.

 

No había caminado ni doscientos metros de la casa de Taegun cuando sintió la presencia de un mago extendiéndose por encima de la ciudad como un manto oscuro que intentaba apresar a todos aquellos con magia presentes en la ciudad. Era una muestra de poder, sí, pero también una de las fórmulas más efectivas para descubrir magos que trataban de ocultarse del Imperio. Fugitivos, criminales o simplemente aquellos que nunca habían sido llamados a la Academia. Nada que lo fuese a poner en peligro a él, por supuesto. A partir de cierto nivel, ocultarse mágicamente se volvía un requisito sine qua non para todos los estudiantes avanzados de la Academia.

 

Jaejoong también conocía el truco.

 

Y ahora sabía quién era el Mago Imperial.

 

Minho había mejorado horrores, algo esperable teniendo en cuenta la de años que llevaba sin verlo. Su magia, sin embargo, seguía tirando más hacia el fuego y el poder físico. Había sido inconfundible de niño, lleno de talento y potencial, y ahora parecía más asentado en ese poder que entonces.

 

Jaejoong no necesitaba estar más cerca para tener toda la información que podía necesitar sobre sus habilidades. No sentía ninguna otra presencia de semejante importancia, así que supuso que Taemin había aprendido a controlar el flujo de su poder. Si llevaba tres años huyendo, no le habría quedado otra opción.

 

Antes de juzgar, claro, tendría que enterarse de qué pasaba exactamente, porque le parecía  demasiado  cruel,  hasta  para  el  Príncipe,  que  si  la  Fierecilla  los  había  traicionado enviasen precisamente a Minho a cazarlo. Era un detalle sórdido, casi macabro, y que, de nuevo, apestaba al Consejero Delegado con tanta fuerza que tuvo que apretar los puños arrepintiéndose, por millonésima vez, de no haberlo matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

 

Jaejoong los recordaba. Si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba transportar a ese pasado que, cuando no se daba cuenta y lo permitía seguía provocándole un dolor sordo en el pecho, podía verlos corretear por los pasillos. Habían sido inseparables. Taemin, al que Jaejoong había tratado como si fuese su propio hermano, era demasiado curioso y travieso para su propio bien. Sus escapadas por los tejados habían sido un motivo de preocupación para sus padres y para su hermano. Más de una vez había sido Jaejoong el que no había podido resistirse a sus sonrisas y había cubierto sus salidas, cómplice de travesuras inofensivas. En todas aquellas ocasiones, Minho estaba junto a él, más discreto y menos ruidoso pero con la misma picardía en la mirada. Jaejoong siempre  había  estado  seguro  de  que  Minho  disfrutaba  la  libertad  tanto  como  Taemin, disfrutaba de correr y volar por los tejados, aunque nunca lo proclamase a gritos y entre carcajadas de esa forma sincera y brillante en la que Taemin siempre había dejado patentes sus sentimientos.

 

Jaejoong había sido quién les había enseñado a hacer su primer hechizo.

 

La última imagen que tenía en su recuerdo de ellos mostraba a Taemin escondido entre los brazos de Minho mientras miraban, con ojos horrorizados y traicionados, cómo Jaejoong, Junsu y Yoochun se abrían paso a la fuerza entre soldados y Magos Imperiales. Su huida había sido toda una batalla, un espectáculo que había sido imposible de evitar.

 

En sus pesadillas, los ojos de Taemin seguían atormentándolo.

 

Una segunda presencia mágica, no tan controlada y opresiva como la primera pero mucho más fuerte en esencia, se alzó no muy lejos de dónde estaba. Eso no podía significar otra cosa que Taemin había sido descubierto, porque una vez lo podían ver, de nada servía ocultar su magia. Jaejoong, al menos, conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y sabía en qué lugar se habían  detenido. Correr en esa dirección para llegar cuanto antes le resultó tan natural como respirar.

 

La Plaza del Príncipe no estaba muy lejos de los muelles. Situada en una posición elevada y dominante, sin construcciones que obstruyesen su dominio sobre el lago y los muelles, era el lugar en el que las visitas oficiales tenían lugar. También se celebraban allí las fiestas, convirtiéndola en el centro de toda actividad relevante en fechas señaladas.

 

Un lugar perfecto para las emboscadas.

 

Jaejoong se detuvo entre las sombras de uno de los callejones laterales. Se dejó caer contra la pared de una de las casas, apoyando la planta del pie contra la roca y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Contuvo un suspiro, agradecido de que su condición física fuese tan buena como antes, y observó la escena que tenía lugar frente a él desde su privilegiado lugar como testigo oculto.

 

Tenía que pensar en más que en sí mismo y eso significaba que si podía evitar intervenir, si era capaz de resistirse, su deber consistía en no revelar su presencia.

 

La Fierecilla no parecía la Fierecilla, y eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Seguía teniendo ese cabello dorado que se negaba a cambiar de color. Nunca habían conseguido que un hechizo de disfraz o de ilusión funcionase en él y dado que no eran de extrañar estas pequeñas particularidades en miembros de la familia real, no le habían dado mayor relevancia. Suponía  que  había  sido  algo  complicado  de  sortear  como  fugitivo,  siempre  llamando  la atención por ese color de pelo tan luminoso. Ahí, sin embargo, terminaban las similitudes con el niño de ojos brillantes, sonrisa inocente y rasgos finos pero redondeados que Jaejoong recordaba. Su rostro tenía ángulos en dónde antes había redondeces infantiles, estaba demacrado y parecía que había envejecido de golpe. Incluso con la tenue iluminación, las profundas ojeras que tenía desdibujaban su rostro hasta convertirlo en alguien que Jaejoong no habría reconocido de no ser por el pelo y los ojos. Esos también seguían siendo los de la Fierecilla. Mucho más maduros y cansados, profundos con sabiduría que antes no había estado a su alcance y fríos con un cinismo y desencanto que no eran capaces de ocultar, pero seguían siendo sus ojos.

 

Por el contrario, Minho, en general, seguía pareciendo Minho. Había crecido, claro, y eso significaba que había comenzado a llenar con músculos lo que antes era piel y hueso. Excepto en el rostro. Allí también había perdido todo vestigio de la infancia y el que miraba a Taemin a escasos dos pasos de distancia era un hombre apuesto y no un chiquillo guapo.

 

Jaejoong no pudo contener el suspiro aliviado al ver el cariño reflejarse en los ojos de Minho. Seguía siendo igual de fácil leer. Y todo en Minho transmitía ese profundo sentimiento que había adornado cada una de las incontables miradas que le había dirigido a Taemin a lo largo de los años.

 

Mientras Minho no diese un paso hacia delante, los soldados que mantenía bajo un manto de ilusión a su espalda no harían nada raro. Jaejoong podía observar con calma.

 

—Minho…

 

El suspiro de Taemin hablaba de añoranza. El suspiro de Taemin hablaba de todas las ganas que tenía de volver a algún lugar al que llamar casa. Jaejoong conocía cada matiz y cada detalle de ese tipo de suspiros. A veces, todavía se escapaban de sus propios labios.

 

—Tae.

 

Y con un gesto, Minho desmanteló toda posible resistencia que Taemin tuviese ganas de imponer. Sin necesitar efusividad o alarde, todo lo que hizo fue abrir los brazos y esperar. Nada más ni nada menos.

 

Taemin, por supuesto, acortó la distancia que los separaba en un suspiro. Abrazó tan fuertemente  a  Minho  que  Jaejoong  pudo  ver  como  se  tambaleaba.  Seguían  conservando media cabeza de diferencia de altura pero fundidos en un abrazo, Jaejoong seguía viendo a los dos niños que había conocido. A los dos niños que habían criado. Por suerte para la fe en la bondad de Jaejoong,  Minho le devolvió el abrazo con la misma desesperación, con la misma premura. No había que ser especialmente sagaz para darse cuenta de que se habían echado de menos. Suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos.

 

En el fondo, no era asunto suyo. Fuera lo que fuese, podía irse tranquilo. Nunca pasaría nada malo entre ellos. Los rumores de traición tenían que ser inventados. Una coartada para algo diferente.

 

—¡Noooooo!

 

Jaejoong abrió los ojos de golpe y separó un poco la espalda de la pared. Aprovechando la posición, Minho había conjurado ataduras mágicas alrededor de las muñecas de Taemin y ahora, inmovilizado y con los brazos a la espalda, no había nada que pudiese hacer excepto forcejear.

 

Jaejoong maldijo  para  sí mismo, consciente de un detalle que no había tenido en cuenta. No  podía  creerse  que  hubiese  olvidado  que  Taemin era nefasto identificando ilusiones. Indudablemente, al no ver a los soldados había creído que Minho estaba solo. Habría pensado que, entre ellos, podía convencer a Minho de lo que fuera. Sin asomo de duda, Jaejoong supo que si la Fierecilla hubiese visto a los soldados tras Minho, jamás habría bajado la guardia.

 

—Taemin, escúchame. Es por tu propio bien.

 

—¡No, Minho, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡No lo entiendes!

 

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! Pero tienes que volver. Tranquilízate. Por favor.

 

—Minho, escucha— dijo Taemin apelando a Minho con la más pura desesperación pintada en su rostro—. No tienes ni idea de nada, ¿vale? El Consejero Delegado miente… ¡cómo iba a tramar la muerte de mi hermano! ¿Cómo puedes creerte algo así?

 

—Taemin, tienes que regresar al palacio. Es una orden del Príncipe y del Consejero Delegado. No intentes inventarte excusas ahora. Vuelve y todo se arreglará.

 

—¡Va a matarme Minho! ¡Por eso quiere que me lleves de vuelta! ¡Por favor…!— el tono de voz de Taemin bajó en decibelios y miró al suelo. Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, Jaejoong vio lágrimas captar la luz de la luna y reflejarla. La visión hizo tambalear el control de Minho sobre sus hechizos y que Jaejoong apretase los puños furioso. Nunca había soportado verlo llorar. La Fierecilla nunca había sido de lágrima fácil—. Minho… si alguna vez he sido algo para ti, si alguna vez te he importado… por favor. Por favor. Déjame irme. Déjame tener una oportunidad de _vivir_.

 

La  duda  que  asoló  al  Mago  Imperial  por  un  segundo  fue  suficiente  para  que Taemin aprovechase el momento para soltarse y retroceder, liberando con un estallido de poder sus ligaduras mágicas y derrumbando como daño colateral la ilusión que ocultaba a los soldados. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlos pero, al parecer, los años le habían enseñado lecciones duras porque cuando volvió a mirar a Minho las lágrimas se habían congelado en sus mejillas y su rostro se había cerrado en banda.

 

Con una mano, Taemin alzó una barrera de protección invisible entre él y Minho.

 

—¡Taemin! ¡No me obligues a ponerme serio! ¡Deja de portarte como un niño y vuelve!

 

—Ponte como quieras, Minho.

 

Había derrota entrelazada con desdén y desprecio en esa frase. Jaejoong recordó haber pronunciado las mismas inflexiones, las mismas palabras pero diferente nombre. No había sido en una plaza si no en la sala del trono, frente a ese asiento que había cambiado tantas cosas en su vida.

 

Entendía a la perfección cada uno de los pensamientos de Taemin, cada uno de sus sentimientos. Los había vivido en su propia carne, los estaba sufriendo todavía en su alma.

 

Minho apretó los dientes y tensó los hombros. Una inmensa llamarada salió de su mano y fue a estrellarse contra la barrera de Taemin. Por la intensidad del impacto, Taemin se tambaleó.

 

Jaejoong chasqueó el cuello y endureció la mirada. Se impulsó con el pie para apartarse de la pared y alzó ambos brazos. Sintió la magia chisporrotear contra su piel y, todavía desde las sombras, vio los ojos abiertos de par en par de Minho y Taemin, que comenzaron a mirar hacia todas partes en busca de la fuente de semejante poder. Además, estaba seguro de que le recordaban. Siempre había sido consciente de que su magia no era fácil de olvidar.

 

La brisa a su alrededor le bajó la capucha, dejando que su rostro fuese visible nada más poner un pie en la plaza. Caminó, entre gritos mudos que ahogaban exclamaciones estupefactas, hasta que estuvo al lado de Taemin. Mantener una barrera nunca había sido el fuerte de la Fierecilla. Lo consumía en extremo y, simplemente, su magia no se adaptaba bien a ellas. Jaejoong llegó a él justo a tiempo para ver caer su escudo.

 

Jaejoong bajó los brazos, aprovechando que estaba seguro de que Minho estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Ni él ni Taemin parecían capaces de hablar en ese momento, pero sus cuerpos estaban temblando, instintivamente, igual que los de los soldados tras ellos.

 

Había dejado su magia libre de disfraces, y percibirla al natural, era suficiente para asustar al guerrero más valiente.

 

—Veo que sólo has crecido bien en lo físico, Minho— dijo, obligándose a ser todo lo frío que era capaz—. En el campo del pensamiento individual todavía tienes mucho que mejorar.

 

—Jaejoong…

 

Hubo murmullos de los soldados y Nichkhun se adelantó para servirle de apoyo a Minho. El secreto  no  tenía  valor  ahora,  nada  de  lo  que  podrían  haber  preparado  funcionaría.  La presencia del general no era más que un apoyo fútil y vano, y todos lo sabían. Había muy poca gente capaz de plantase delante de Jaejoong y salir con vida de un enfrentamiento. Por mucho que hubiese mejorado, Minho no era uno de los selectos elegidos.

 

—Entrégale un mensaje al Príncipe de mi parte, Minho. Dile que desde ahora mismo voy a proteger a la Fierecilla. Venid a buscarnos, si queréis, pero como dijimos en su momento, no vamos a caer sin pelear. Vosotros sabréis cuánto estáis dispuestos a arriesgar.

 

Y sin más, Jaejoong les dirigió una última mirada y chasqueó los dedos.

 

Mientras había caminado hacia ellos con los brazos en alto, una gigantesca ola se había formado a su espalda. No tendría nada que envidiarle a un tsunami, y, alzada por su magia, rompería directamente sobre el contingente imperial. Al ir acompañada de viento helado, nadie de los presentes podría resistir su fuerza destructiva. Minho, si algo tenía que reconocerle, al menos hizo el amago de levantar una barrera para protegerse y era rápido, pero no tenía la magia suficiente y la ola y el viento la derrumbaron como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí.

 

Taemin, el único que estaba en pie todavía ya que lo había incluido en el área segura a su alrededor, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jaejoong esbozó una sonrisa dulce, le acarició el pelo con delicadeza y lo agarró de un hombro.

 

—Vámonos de aquí, Fierecilla.

 

Asentir fue todo lo que fue capaz de lograr antes de que sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonasen. Se desmayó como una hoja que un suspiro de viento hacía caer del árbol en otoño.

 

Jaejoong suspiró y lo cogió en brazos antes de que tocase el suelo. Pesaba tan poco que no le suponía ningún esfuerzo cargárselo a la espalda. Hasta podía notar los huesos que se clavaban contra su cuerpo, síntomas de una nutrición más que mejorable. Resopló furioso, sintiendo como su enfado aumentaba.

 

Iba a tener que hacerle una última visita de advertencia a Taegun. Seguramente interrogarían a todo el mundo y tenía que dejarle claro que no había ningún problema porque les dijese que sí, lo había visto, y sí, sabía que se escondía en las montañas. Teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de él, seguramente enviarían a Magos Imperiales a llevar a cabo los interrogatorios y la magia tenía formas de averiguar la verdad. Si Taegun cooperaba desde el principio y daba los detalles que ellos querían, podría ocultarles la verdad de su amistad con Jaejoong. Algo que era fundamental, porque el Consejero Delegado sería capaz de asesinarlo simplemente porque Jaejoong apreciaba a Taegun.

 

Le quedaba el flaco consuelo de que cuando les dijese que Jaejoong siempre venía del norte, ni el Consejero Delegado ni el Príncipe estarían tan locos como para enviar a buscarlos a esas tierras malditas. Menos todavía en invierno.

 

Tenían cuatro meses por delante para prepararse para lo que les iba a caer encima.


End file.
